dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond
Raymond *'Number': 47527, previously D1110 *'Class': BR Class 47 *'Designer': Brush Traction *'Build date': 1958 *'Configuration': Co-Co *'Arrived on the DR': 1959 Raymond is a large diesel engine who lives on the Dark Railway. Bio Raymond was built as the prototype for the Class 47s at Falcon Works in 1958. He was initially trialled on the Great Central Railway, but was prone to breaking down, even though his power was proven. He was modified and improved by Brush Traction over the year and was eventually reallocated to York, where he was first used on goods trains before being promoted to passenger trains. Raymond's lack of confidence led him to only speak to a few engines, which was not helped by the steam engines at York bullying him due to his reliability issues. In 1959, things came to a head when an A4 Pacific, Sir Ralph Wedgwood, maliciously collided with Raymond, damaging his buffer beam. This was the final straw for Raymond, who proceeded to attack Sir Ralph, causing severe damage to both engines. They were both spoken to, and Raymond, who was still owned by Brush Traction at this point, was repaired. Although Raymond's trials had been successful in spite of the problems, British Railways declined to purchase him outright. Brush Traction turned to Mr. Dark, who agreed to purchase him and brought him to the Dark Railway. Unfortunately, the first engine that Raymond met when arriving at the DR was Sir Eustace Missenden, who reminded him very much of Sir Ralph. Not wanting to be bullied again, Raymond tried to put on a tough exterior which made him unpopular at first. However, he soon mellowed out, and first befriended Brian. He was still prone to failures, often causing trouble for Mr. Dark. When Dave brought Leanne to the railway in 1960, Raymond was upset when Dave introduced him as an acquaintance rather than a friend. He was the first to discover Leanne's true intentions, but Dave refused to listen to him and left with her heading to Wales. After being given a confidence boost by Brian, the two engines followed them and rescued Dave just in time. When they returned home, Dave and Raymond had a heart to heart, which ended with the two becoming best friends. In 1961, Raymond suffered a large engine failure while hauling an express, resulting in the replacement of his entire engine. When Theo and Otto unveiled their teleporter and time machine to the other engines, Raymond was one of the engines accidentally sent back in time to 1953. This was particularly difficult for him, as this was before his own construction or mass dieselisation, leading to a shortage of fuel and questionable looks from engines of the time at first. It was decided to pass Raymond off as an experimental prototype, and this resulted in a group of men seeing him and deciding to take photos to make plans for the construction of more of his prototype. In 1965, Raymond was repainted blue, despite his objections. The following year, he was captured by Leanne as part of her revenge plan against the Dark Railway, but he was saved thanks to the efforts of both Dave and 257 Squadron. In 1967, following the ban of steam engines from the mainline and subsequent complications with passengers reaching the connecting trains on time, Raymond was given permission to start hauling expresses on the mainline between Galen Junction and London. This quickly became tiring, and he was joined by an old friend from York who later became known as Turbo. Persona Originally lacking in confidence, Raymond put on a menacing image when he first arrived on the DR, but settled down to become a nice and hard working engine. Livery Raymond is currently painted in British Railways blue livery with full yellow warning panels. Between 1958 and 1965, he was painted in BR two-tone green with small yellow warning panels, and when he was originally built, he was painted all over green with a white stripe around his lower edges and white window supports. Basis Raymond is based on the British Railways Class 47 Co-Co. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 1 - Pilots, The Party, The Shunter's Gamble (does not speak), Will and Won't, Dave's Dating Tips, Something's In the Air, The Beauty Overheard, The Betrayal, The Road to Radstock, and Sir Eustace's Secret * Series 2 - Dave's Reward, Dave and Dai, Colin and the Coaches (cameo), Hide and Seek, Goodbye, Dai, Eddie and Maxen (mentioned), Some Kind of Fuel, and Taking Out the Trash * Series 3 - The Return of Sir Eustace Missenden, Like a Sir (cameo), 257 Squadron, Tender Moments of Tender Engines, BR Blues, Football Shortfalls, Who Goes There?, and Revenge of the Forgotten * Series 4 - Traction Reaction, Cammer, Colin and Cows (cameo), Owen's Woes (does not speak), Tender Tantrum (cameo), The Big Bad Wolf, Turbo, Allan Does Galen (does not speak), Trucks (mentioned), and Instant Crush * Series 5 - Abomination Specials: * Brian and the Bank Robbery * Pogo (cameo) * The Missing Christmas Presents * 200 Subscribers * Zombies! * The Aspergers Flyer Films: * Event Horizon Trivia * Raymond is named after Dark DJ's grandfather, Raymond Dalton. * In the series, it is stated that Raymond was built in 1958, being labelled as a prototype of the Brush Type 4 (Later BR Class 47). However, the real class of locomotives were not constructed until 1962, and No 47527 (as No D1110) was not built until 1967. The reason for this backstory is that, when the creator produced the first episode (set in 1960), he did not realise the history of the Class 47. Thus, an elaborate backstory (see Event Horizon ) was created to explain his appearance. Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Dark Railway locomotives Category:Co-Co